User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Chapter 745 Prediction
Inspiration struck Title: Bird Cage Cover: Color spread Page 1 Law: The bird cage N..No.. I didn't plan for this. Luffy: What? Doe's he have a big bird collection or something? Whats the big deal...? *Law is simply staring, frozen with fear* Doflamingo: *now grinning* Law's encountered The Bird Cage before, heheh... Viola: Is everything alright, Law...? Luffy: Whats the deal?! *He removed the handcuffs* Page 2 *Law has a small flashback of a shadowed figure, smiling* Law: Cora-san... Doflamingo: Don't you remember Law!? *Maniacally laughing at this point* WHEN I KILLED YOUR MASTER!!? Law: *Grabs his head* CORAZON!! *flashback begin* Young Law walks beside Doflamingo and a Shadowed figure Doflamingo: Really glad you could join me here. I've heard stories about you. You saved over 500 lives in your service as a Marine, and when they didn't agree with you you quit and became a pirate! I love it! Page 3 INFOBOX: Corazon, Famous Doctor from North Blue. Former Marine turned Pirate. Bounty: 240,000,000 INFOBOX:' Trafalgar Law (Age 15), Corazon's Apprentice Corazon wears a long white coat, with the sleeves rolled up the Donquixote symbol sloppily painted on the left side of the chest. Underneath he wears a black V-neck and blue pants with a large belt buckle. He also sports large black boots similar to Laws. Law sports a coat similar to his pre-timeskip one, but with the Donquixote symbol on his chest. Hat and everything is same as pre timeskip. He lacks his goatee, sideburns, and tattoos. Corazon: Yea yea. I've heard a lot about you as well, young man. It was a lot easier getting here with the Marine ships. Your recent becoming of a Shichibukai was of no surprise, based upon your family line. Doflamigno: It has its perks, this way. By the way if you don't mind me asking, whats up with the kid? Law: Pleased to meet you, Doffy-ya. I am Trafalgar Law. '''''Page 4 *Doflamingo pauses* Doflamingo: Just Doflamingo will do, kid... Nice to meet ya. *Law smiles* The room with the Suit Chairs is seen, with all 3 suits sitting *Doflamigo motions toward the Heart Seat* Doflamingo: This is your spot, Cora. Page 5 *Corazon takes a seat* Doflaimgo: Now we would ask the young man to leave... Law: Wh.. wha-- Corazon: Law, if you would? *Law goes outside the room into the hallway* Vergo is seen walking up to Law Vergo:... Hello, I am Vergo...who might you be... *Law immidiately holds out his hand* Law: Hello Vergo-ya, I'm Trafalgar Law, apprentice of Corazon. pleased to make your acquaintance. Page 6 Vergo has an angry expression and reaches for the bamboo on his side. He stops himself, letting Law slide this once. Vergo: It's Vergo-''san''. Law: *Has a surprised expression* Oh I.. I'm sorry.. I just *Vergo is already walking away* Law is seen with a confused expression. Page 7 *Later that night* Corazon and Law sit at the dinner table at a large dining hall with the rest of the Donquixote officers. law is seen looking over to Vergo, who has food on his face, and then looking down at his plate nervously. Doflamingo is seen standing up to start a toast. Doflamingo: If I can, I'd like to toast to our newest members! Here's to Law and Corazon! May they be with us until the end of days! *Everyone thinks their glasses* *Law smiles* Page 8 Months pass with a combonation of panels of Corazon and Law living in the palace together. Reading medical books while Cora is asleep under candlelight, practicing on dead frogs side by side with Cora, and sitting amongst the other members (getting lovey eyes from Jora and Baby 5 while making an uncomfortable face). *10 months later* Corazon runs into the room where law is studying a medical journal written by Cora. Corazon: huff.. huff.. Law we.. we gotta.. Pack your stuff, Law this is bad. Law: What? What happened, Cora-san? Corazon: I was in a Suits meeting and Doflamingo was talking about a deal he made with Kaido... Doflamingo has started doing these underground dealings and I just.. I can't be part of this... Law: '''Cora-san... '''Corazon: No time to talk I-- Corazon suddenly cannot move. Page 9 Doflamingo has silently opened the window and is crouching on the window sill, hand in a puppeteer position. Doflamingo: Cora, we can't have you running off with that information... And we still need you. come with me. Law simply watches in fear as Cora is forced to walk out of the third story window. the door suddenly opens. Vergo stands in the doorway. Law: Ver--Verg-Vergo!! You have to help me!! Vergo: Doffy told me to watch after you as he deals with Corazon. Law: '''Vergo-ya ,we can't let him do that to Cora-san! Vergo eye twitches. He snaps. '''Vergo: It's Vergo-''SAN''. He quickly brandishes his bamboo. Page 10 He smacks Law in the face, sending him flying into a bookshelf. The scene cuts to Law, laying on his back, arms and legs spread out, beaten and bloody. Vergo simply leaves him there. Page 11 Law eventually wakes up, hours and hours later. He does medical work on himself, matching up his wounds. He then looks out the window the see Corazon being hauled off by Dressrosa Police. reporters are asking whats happening. Reporter: Why is Cora-san being arrested!? Poliice: He was part of an attempted assassination of King Doflamingo. We're taking him to the marines right now, since he's not allied with the Shichibukai his bounty is now active once again. Law: Cora-san!! Page 12 Law jumps out of the building, in so much pain, screaming Corazon's name. Corazon looks up and sees Law jumping and has a worried expression. law lands hard on the pavement but keeps running. carrying a scalpel, he attacks the police. Law: Cora-san are you alright!?? Corazon: Law you have to get out of here! This is what I agreed to! I was going to kill both you and m-- Again his body is pupetified. Doflamingo walks up behind him. Doflamingo: tssk, tssk, tssk.. Law and Cora.... Cora and Law. I thought of you guys as my brothers.... Can't believe you'd try and do this to me, guys... Cora I thought we had a deal.. Corazon: Doffy you don't understand I-- Doflamingo: You said there'd be no interruptions. Corazon: No but I-- Doflamingo: I can no longer trust one of my top subordinates. I guess this calls for The Bird Cage. Page 13 Law: Bird cage? Corazon: D.. Don't hurt the boy. Doflamingo says nothing. He lets Corazon go and puts his arms out to either side. He starts doing all these complicated movements similar to that of weaving, as the strings slowly become visible. Corazon is carried by his neck up into the sky. Page 14 Corazon: *cough cough* Ugh agh!! Law, again, can only watch as Corazon's arms and legs are pulled from his body, and sliced off using strings. At this moment you can see his hatred for Doflamingo set in stone. Doflamingo: *wipes his hands* The Bird Cage. The one maneuver that can get rid of any adversary no matter what. anyway... Law stares at him. Doflamingo: I really needed Cora... But that's okay, he taught you everything, right? You can just work for me now, doing his job. Page 15 Law thinks about all the times he was polite to all the members of the Donquixote Family. all the hands shaken, bows taken, and "-san" said to what seemed like everyone. Law:.... FUCK YOU!! Law punches Doffy in the face and runs off. Doflamingo is seen smiling and rubbing his cheek. Law just keeps running, away from Dressrosa and back to the North Blue. *flashback end* Doflamingo: I always knew you'd be back Law. Law is covering his head, eyes closed. Luffy: Mingo killed your sensei, Law!? That's just another reason for me to kick his ass-- Or.. head? Whatever!! GUMO GUMO NO JET PISTOL! Page 16 In the lower levels of the palace. Kinemon does his best Doflamingo walk, hands in pockets leaned forward a little. Donquixote officer: Young master! Shouldn't you be up stairs? Kinemon: I AM DOFLAMINGO!! err.. I mean.. I know what I'm doing... Suddenly someone stands in his way. Page 17 Gladius: You're not the real Master. I saw him upstairs.. Well, he was just a head but still. Who are you. Kinemon: I AM.. Uh.. I... I AM DOFLAMINGO? Gladius runs at him and makes his arm burst sending his flying back, knocking off his glasses and wig. Gladius: Hmph. "Fox Fire" Kin'emon. Came to save your little friend? You only have your Emperor to blame.. Kin'emon: We shall do battle if we must... HAVE AT THEE!! End chapter Category:Blog posts